Sisters
by mystery writer5775
Summary: no one knows where Dani went after DStabalized, this is just to show my guess. involves sisterly fluff.


just a cute oneshot with sisterly fluff. don't own DP

_**line break**_

Valerie flew around silently. It had been a week and she was already missing Danielle.

Kind of funny, last week she would have said she was an evil town destroying mindless ghost but now she knew different.

She saw phantom flying in the distance against Skulker.

Briefly she shot at Skulker which distracted him enough for Phantom to capture him.

He gave me a questioning glance but I flew off with out a word.

Then I saw a single ghost on my radar.

I flew towards the dot and readied my ecto grenade launcher.

Then I froze, Danielle Phantom was sitting on a park bench crying.

Quietly I went down and walked up behind her "Danielle?" I asked.

Startled she turned around "Valerie!?!" she asked.

I nodded and recalled my suit and sat by her.

I looked closely at her tearful face "what's wrong" I asked.

She sniffed "I don't know where to go, I can't go to Danny's because Vlad will find me and traveling is a huge wear on my well being, I can't get enough to eat" she said.

I smiled warmly "I can ask my dad if you can stay with us" I said.

Danielle looked at me with a smile "really" she asked.

I gave her a slight smile "we'll ask my dad" I said.

In five minutes we were soaring through the air towards the run down apartment.

When we arrived I opened the front door and looked inside "hello, daddy?" I called.

Dad stepped out of the living room looking tired "Valerie, who's this" he asked.

Danielle stood besides me in ghost form and my dad gasped "a ghost!?!" he asked.

I nodded "she's Danny Phantom's cousin, she has no where to go and she needs shelter because she's part human" I said quietly.

Dad folded his arms "the truth please" he said.

I looked at Danielle "please show him" I begged.

Danielle nodded and two rings appeared around her waist leaving a tired, helpless looking little kid.

My dad studied her close "looks like you were telling the truth, she can stay" he said slowly.

I looked up and smiled "on one condition" he finished.

I frowned "I don't exactly have the money to afford another kid, at least food wise, fix that problem and she can stay" he said.

I quickly combed my mind "I'll pay" I said.

My dad looked at me in surprise "what" he asked.

Danielle also looked at me in surprise "my college funds, Danielle is worth it, it'll be like having a half ghost sister, maybe one who can help me fight ghosts someday" she said.

Danielle hugged me tightly "_thank you_" she whispered.

I returned the hug "your welcome, and you are worth it" I told her.

Danielle wiped a tear from her eye "then there is something else you should know about me" she said quietly.

I grabbed her hand "anything" I said.

My dad nodded in agreement.

Danielle lowered her head "I'm a clone, I'm not even supposed to have real emotions" she said sadly.

I hugged her "you seem human enough, and just for the record, Phantom cares about you too, and not because your ghost half, because your human half" I told her.

Danielle smiled and returned the hug.

Then I frowned "so does this mean Phantom is half human" I asked.

Danielle grinned "why do you think he makes such great attempts at peace" she asked.

My eyes widened "he'll tell you eventually" Danielle said.

I looked at my dad "I guess I should take her to the spare bedroom" I asked.

Dad nodded and I motioned for Danielle to follow me.

I cringed when I opened the door, it had all of my anti Phantom posters in.

Danielle instantly grabbed one in particular and laughed.

Curiously I looked at it, it was the one where Phantom had held the mayor hostage.

I handed it to her "what's so funny" I asked.

Danielle pointed to the headline "invisobill kidnaps mayor? Puh lease, as a half ghost I can clearly tell he is being overshadowed, I'm surprised the ghost hunters didn't catch it" she said.

Curiously I looked at the picture, it looked normal "can you tell me how you know" I asked.

Danielle pointed first at the eyes "no pupil, and red of all colors, obviously possession by a full ghost as well, not one of the other two half human half ghost hybrids" she said.

I growled "you mean like Vlad" I muttered.

She looked confused "I went back to look for our 'caring' mayor and saw him turn into Plasmious" I told her.

Danielle nodded silently and pointed to the mayors mouth "he's sneering, why would a kidnappe be sneering" she asked.

My eyes widened, I never thought of that.

Then she pointed to Phantom's face "his look should be satisfaction for kidnapping the mayor, instead it's hate and he seems to be trying to get away, obviously he knew what the ghost was doing" she said.

Indeed Phantom looked like he would have rather been any where else.

Danielle set the clipping down and looked at more of the clippings "he was accused of a lot of false things" she said quietly.

Then she looked down "I would know, I can remember bits of what he has done, being his clone and all, I know why he showed your dad, and destroyed your suit, and why he ruined your life" she said quietly.

I perked up at the last one "can you tell me" I asked.

Danielle sat by me on the bed "he revealed you to your dad because you were hurt, he almost died and you most defiantly would have, therefore dooming the town, and he knew you weren't in the suit, it would have hurt him and he knew he could destroy it with out harming anyone, so he didn't hold back" she said.

She looked at me closely "and he was trying to catch the dog, it was a guard dog at axion, and it kinda wanted it squeaky toy back" she said.

I chuckled and hugged her "well, I guess I'll take you clothes shopping tomorrow, am I correct Danielle" I asked.

Danielle looked at her baggy clothes then at me "_thanks_" she whispered "I hugged her "what are sisters for" I asked.


End file.
